Care for Dost
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: Duo OS.. have a look.. :)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO FRIENDS.. How r u all? me fine.. here is an OS for u all.. based on recent epi.. 'Bala ki wapsi'.. enjoy it.. :)**

 **THE STORY:**

Daya was busy to see the arrangements so that his friend could have a sound sleep.. He put Abhijeet's hand inside his blanket softly.. "dekho to kaise so raha hai yeh banda.. offo"

He increased the ac temperature also.. "thand jab lagegi tab samjh mei aayega janab ko.."

He put the ac remote to the proper place.. and eyes to the whole room to check everything was ok or not.. He nodded after becoming sure about everything..

Daya looked at Abhijeet's sleeping face and smile.. he caressed Abhijeet head.. and switched the night lamp off.. "is mahashay ko to night lamp k light se bhi chir hai.. "

He shook his head.. and turned to move out from the room.. when he felt a pull on his hand.. He turned back.. and switch on the night lamp.. and saw Abhijeet was smiling at him..

Daya sat beside him and said.. "kya yaar? soya nehi tha? yah maine jaga dia tujhe?"

Abhijeet: soye nehi bhi the aur soye bhi the..

Daya: matlab?

Abhijeet: matlab tera hi intezar kar raha tha.. pta nhi kb aankh lag gayi..

Daya: hmm.. to tu mera intezar kar raha tha?

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya: tujhe kaise pata chala ki mai aaunga?

Abhijeet: behuda sawal Daya.. sirf mujhe nehi.. bureau mei bhi sab ko pata hai ki aaj to tu mere ghar aayega hi..

Daya smiled sadly..

Daya: maaf kar de yaar.. meri waja se tujhe itni chot lagi.. wo bhi sar par.. maaf kar de.. (Daya held Abhijeet's hand)

Abhijeet: dekh Daya.. mai laita hua hu.. uthne ki bilkul bhi man nehi hai.. aur soye soye jhapad marne se na thik se force jo hai.. wo tere gaal pe parega nehi.. to ab tu bata, mai uthke baithu? phir tujhe maru? yah tu chup karega, ta ki mujhe uthna hi na pare?

Daya: Abhi.. mai to sach hi keh...

Abhijeet: oye tu na tere sach aapne jeb mei rakh.. samjha.. kaisi baatein kar raha hai tu haa? agar mai tere jaga hota to mai bhi yehi karta yaar..

Daya: lekin boss..

Abhijeet: kuch lekin vekin nehi.. mai ek cid officer ho kar bhi ek admi ka jaan lene wala tha.. aur tu dusre cid officer hoke wo sab khare khare dekhta kya?

Daya: tu aapne marzi se thori na yeh sab kar raha tha? tu to tab us drugs ke asar mei tha na.. tujhe mai kisi aur tarike se bhi rok sakta tha.. par... meri waja se hi aaj tujhe chot lag gayi..

Abhijeet: pata tha mujhe... mujhe ekdam sahi mei pata tha ki tere dimag mei yehi sab chal raha hai.. isiliye mai jag bhi raha tha tujhse bat karne ke liye.. (he sighed) kab bara hoga tu Daya?

Daya(in sad mood): kya yaar tu bhi?

Abhijeet patted Daya's cheek with affection.."bhul jaa mere yaar.. kyu soch raha hai yeh sab? haa?"

Daya held Abhijeet's hand.. but he didn't say anything..

Abhijeet shook his head.. "aab chup kyu ho gaya?"

Daya was still silent.. he just rested his head on Abhijeet's hand.. Abhijeet also chose to be silent..

After some moment Daya spoke up.. and Abhijeet was waiting for this moment..

"mujhe bohot darr lagta hai yaar jab tere sar par koi bhi chot lagti hai to.."

"kya yaar.. yeh sab to mamooli sa chot hai.. tujhe kya lagta hai in chote mote chot se mai phir se sab kuch bhul jaunga? Yah mar jaunga? "

Now Daya reacted.. "Abhijeet please.. bakwas na kar tu mai keh deta hu.. nehi to mai abhi chala jaunga.. aur kabhi tere ghar mei nehi aaunga.. "

Abhijeet: achha achha thik hai thik hai.. shant bhai shant.. shant ho ja.. nehi batata mai aisa kuch.. ok..

Daya: haa.. kabhi bhi mat bolna aisa kuch.. tujhe nehi pata mai kyu darr jata hu?

Daya was still holding his hand.. now the grip got tightened more..

Abhijeet smiled on Daya's behaviour.. He tried to sit up..

Daya: kya hua? Uth kyu raha hai?

Abhijeet: baithna hai mujhe yaar.. kamar mei dard ho gaya..

Daya helped him to sit properly..

Abhijeet looked at Daya.. and Daya averted his gaze..

Abhijeet: kya hua tujhe? haa? idher dekh.. meri taraf.. (he turned Daya's face towards him) kya hua bata.. maine bhi to kitna mara tujhe.. tujhe lagi nehi kya? haa manta hu mera pyara sa dost bohot pehlwan hai.. phir insaan to hai.. use bhi lagti hai na.. use bhi dard hota hai..

Daya: mujhe nehi lagi..

Abhijeet: achha? muh pe de dia tha na ek dhoosa? haa.. (Abhijeet laughed)

Daya smiled lightly.. "kya boss.."

Abhijeet: lagi thi na tujhe?

Daya: wo to bas...

Abhijeet: haa mera wala bhi wo _bas_ hi hai.. nothing serious.. samjha?

Daya: par khoon to nikal...

Abhijeet(irritated): Dayaaaaa.. ab bas bhi kr yaar.. aur nehi achha lag rha h mujhe yehi ek chot, sar, khoon ei sab baatein sunna.. chup kar..

Daya: ok boss..

Abhijeet: hmm good boy.. ab bata khaya tune kuch?

Daya: ummmmm..

Abhijeet: hmm.. matlab nehi khaya.. khayega bhi kaise mujhe to sir ne bhej dia ghar.. tu para raha akela.. aur ghumata raha yeh sab ki cheesein dimag ke andar.. he hit Daya's heat lightly..

Daya: bhook to lagi thi yaar.. par time nehi mila mujhe khane ka.. achha tu to mujhe bol raha hai.. tune khud khana khaya hai?

Abhijeet:haa yaar.. bhejato tha tu Freddy ke haathon.. report nehi di kya usne jake tujhe? baith kar khilakar gaya hai wo mujhe..

Daya smiled.. "haa.. khana usne mujhe.. isliye to kam se kam is mamle mei tension free tha mai"..

Abhijeet: aur baki mamlo mei bhi tension free ho jaa samjha.. are doctor shahb ne dawai di hai na? kyu tension leta hai haa? aur yeh aapne aapko dosh dena bandh kar samjha? nehi to mujhse bura koi nehi hoga samjha?

Daya: haa bhai samjh gaya samjh gaya..

Abhijeet: achha hai.. ab ek kam kar.. jaldi se jaa.. dekh kuch khana hai ki nehi.. nehi to cornflakes hai ghar mei.. milk bhi hai.. kha le.. aur aaj raat yehi reh ja..

Daya: kya boss. cornflakes hai.. milk hai.. bas aur kya chahiye? maze se kha lunga.. tu ek kam, kar tu bhi soja.. mai tere ghar mei hi reh jata hu aaj.. hmm..

Abhijeet: hmm thik hai.. jaa tu..

Daya: pehele tu lait jaa.. nhi to mere khane tak ka intezar karta rahega tu.. maloom hai mujhe.. chal lait jaa..

Abhijeet: haa baba haa.. laita hu.. aapka hukum kaun na mane?

Daya smiled.. and and helped Abhijeet to lay down properly..

Abhijeet: Daya yeh night lamp zara...

Daya: pata haaaiii.. badh kar deta hu.. tu soja.. good night..

Abhijeet: good night yaar..

and came out from the room...

 **FRIENDS.. Yeh OS to yaha tak thi.. I'm planning for writing another OS.. do you want me to write that? then let me know.. thank you.. :)**

 **Be happy.. Make happy.. ;)**


End file.
